The Way Forward, is Sometimes the Way Back
by Rhaenerys
Summary: jareth/OC lots of fluff/angst mature natured and adult situations; kiddies beware. after sarah's victory jareth hasn't been able to get her off his mind but when a mysterious stranger enters his life again a new chapter for the goblin king shall begin if he can get over his anguish.


**Author's note: Welcome all you lovely people to my first published fanfiction *fanfare* yay! I've been tinkering on and off with this story for the better part of three years now, and I finally plucked up the courage to post a small taste of it here. Warning: This probably isn't going to be your normal Labyrinth fic i.e. no Sarah (possibly/maybe/really not sure); I'm allowed to change my mind as the story progresses and while truly most of the story is jotted down in some form or another there are some major "filler" pieces that need to be put in place so the story flows better and doesn't give us all whip lash from jumping points so fast. That also being said I have a tentative ending, but I'm hoping getting some of your guys critique will maybe help give us a more concrete story. Reviews, reviews, and please some more reviews! if you hate it if you love it I don't care but give me something to work with, while I can't change who I am, as a writer I can definitely always improve with your help. Now ON WARD AND UP WARD!**

 **CHAPTER 1: QUOTETH NEVERMORE**

Nyx strolled leisurely thru the vast expanse of the castle courtyard trailing a finger across the garden wall as she went. She looked on as the merry nymphs frolic here and there in their respective planes. They sickened her sometimes always so jovial, but they were truly nasty creatures. They were incredible spiteful. They loved pulling pranks on unsuspecting creatures; leading them into the murky depths of their pools, strangling them with their vines, trapping them in quicksand, poisoning them with beautiful flowers or tasty looking fruit. They also were despicable lewd creatures. Especially the naiad, admittedly the most free spirited of the lot; you couldn't tell the sexes apart from their translucency and sheer smooth appearance, that is until they decided to fornicate. Nyx convulsed involuntarily, she'd caught them in the act plenty of times, and they seemed to do it purposefully in the presence of others, worst was the beautiful noise they made while in the throes of their act. It was an eerily pleasant mix of wailing and singing as you'd imagine a siren would sing to lure in a lost sailor; it made it near impossible to not want to watch or at the least not stay near.

Despite their rather crude behavior Nyx had to admit she loved her denizens, when they were on their best behavior that is, admittedly that was less often then she liked. However, she wasn't limited to only the nymphs; there were many other creatures that passed through her lands and many more yet that took up permanent residency. It ranged from elves, sprites, centaurs, satyrs, to the occasional goblin and dwarf. She'd even seen a dragon or two pass over head on their way to the lands in the north, and once she'd been graced with the presence of a Unicorn on a midsummer's eve by the edge of her favorite fountain.

Her mind snapped to at the sound of wailing "Ugh, that's quite enough of that you." She flicked her wrist producing a deep plum purple crystal. She swiveled it back and forth between her hands before tossing it towards two entangled naiad, where it smashed in a mist of purple grey wisps that curled slowly into columns and solidifying into a thick amethyst wall, blocking out all sound and visibility. "That's much better," she sighed finally reaching the opening to the garden; it was a great heavy wooden door illusion. Nyx placed her hand softly of the sturdy wood letting her magic travel thru her fingertips, recognizing its master the door melted away as if made of wax revealing a magnificent tunnel of trees. Nyx stepped thru and began traveling to the heart of her garden; it was such a typical trek for her she didn't even turn to see the door reform itself behind her as she knew it would. This was her sanctuary, and no one could pass thru her illusion door without permission.

She wound thru the path until she reached the edge of a stone balcony overlooking her garden. It was a recessed garden with ivy climbing up the natural stone walls and winding around the many tall trees the bordered the perimeter creating a domed canopy that changed with the season. Floating among the trees was a plethora of tiny crystals that emitted pale lavender light giving the garden the appearance of having its own stars. The flowers of the garden were by far Nyx's favorite, white orchids, black calla lilies, wine roses, and maroon dahlia scattered thru a carpet of deep green. There was a deep azul pool its surface seemed to be made of glass it was ever smooth and there in its center was a small onyx tree its branches reaching for the sky and barren of all leaves.

Nyx inhaled deeply the warm fragrant air, she felt tranquil here amongst the flowers and silence. She deftly reached out and touched the railing of the balcony releasing again a small amount of magic thru her fingertips causing the partition to morph into an archway flanked by two carved stone trees. She stepped thru without thinking into what would appear to anyone else to be open air. However, instead of appearing on the other side of the archway she stepped thru on to the garden floor out of the shadows of the two tallest trees on the far left wall.

She smiled, her tutors had always been most impressed with her handling of her magic especially considering she wasn't a Fae born, and she couldn't help but be pleased with herself too. She could muster complicated illusions and spells Fae as wise as her parents couldn't accomplish, it was the envy of her Fae siblings. As though being the youngest didn't already put her in a precarious position

She lifted the skirt of her olive green dress a fraction as she walked across the plush grass. Kaykos and she got along by far the best. Nyx suspected this had not only to do with him being the eldest, three thousand years Nyx's elder, but he was the only son and therefore their father's rightful heir. Meaning Nyx was no threat to him no matter her abilities. Her sister, Kenodoxia, on the other hand; a mere 400 years separated them and Kenna had always felt slighted by her younger sister, like Nyx had stolen her parents attention from her. She was admittedly miffed by her sister's hateful treatment, she never asked to be stolen away as a babe from the Aboveground and fostered to her parents. She didn't ask for her abilities; and those weren't even her most astringent of offenses against Kenna. Nyx reached the edge of the basin in the center of the garden before dropping to her knees in the soft grass, her skirt swirling around her in a massive silken puddle, and staring into the reflective depths of the pool. The woman that stared back at her was one she was used to seeing and she couldn't find one remarkable thing about herself, but for some reason it was that reflection that sparked Kenna's vicious jealousy like nothing else.

This was the most perplexing to Nyx; Kenna was everything a Fae woman should be she was tall, willowy with flawless alabaster skin kissed my heliades. Her hair, which was such a pale shade of blue that it appeared white at just the right angle, fell in silken curls past her waist and framed her exquisitely sculpted face. Her eyes were deep amber jewels surrounded by thick dark lashes. Kenna was the epitome of Fae beauty.

The metamorphosis had gifted her with many Fae abilities like her magic and transformation, but it also gave her many Fae physical traits too. Nyx extended a long delicate finger tapping the smooth surface of the dark pool; extending from the point of contact were elongated ripples that began to glow silver, like a mirror. Nyx studied herself more closely in the now illuminated surface. She had delicately tipped ears that poked out underneath the immense volume of her silky straight midnight hair. Pulling her hand away from the pool Nyx noted how creamy white her skin was, before brushing some falling hairs behind her ear to study her face intensely. She had the high cheekbones of a Fae, the defined jaw line, and even the distinct mask-like discoloration around her piercing emerald eyes. Any lower class creature or even an Abovegrounder wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a born Fae; however, there were drastic differences, in Nyx's opinion. While she had the general hinting of Fae features it was almost like they were saturated; her ears had a more round tip not the sharp one of the other Fae; her chin was defined but it was more gently angled then the elongated slope of her family; her cheekbones were high but again rounded not the sharp angular ones of the other Fae; her skin was a creamy beige not exactly the alabaster of her family but also hers had a pale glow like that of the moon where her families glowed with a warm light; last of all was the mask-like discoloration, hers was barely visible a slight ghosting around her eyes.

Nyx had read many stories of ethereal beauties in the Aboveground, and on occasion had even traveled there to study them; by Aboveground ideals she would appear a goddess, but by Underground ideals, in her opinion, she was painfully plain. That didn't stop Kenna however; she still treated Nyx like a threat. Nyx was honestly tired of the fight and resorted to just ignoring or avoiding her sister. That of course was easier said than done.

Her parents were great socialites in the Fae court and were always ones for celebration, so between all the dinner parties, balls and social outing Nyx found herself biting her tongue at her sister's thinly veiled comments of contempt more often then she wanted. Nyx laid back against the soft grass looking up at her personal galaxy, tonight would be no different of this she was sure.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Across the Underground, far to the south of the Kingdom of the nymphs there lays a labyrinth; at the center of this labyrinth there sits a great castle of soaring heights, deep inside this castle sits a darkened throne room the only visibly light coming from a tiny crystal sitting in the gloved hand of the lands monarch.

Inside the crystal a group of tiny scenes play over and over again. A young woman with a curtain of silky brown hair stares into her vanity mirror, her hazel eyes sparkling with joy as she does her simple make-up. The scene changes and now the same girl is in a room full of female companions as she steps out from behind a dressing curtain in a beautiful white gown, which is somehow reminiscent to her, to oo's and ah's. Again it changes she's in her dress her hair elegantly curled and twisted in to a cascading up do surrounded by the same group of girls, who are now done up similarly in wine dresses of various shapes and hair pulled into tight knots on their heads. She's walking down a long isle to a man waiting in a coal tux, his golden blonde hair cut short on the sides and sticking up purposefully on top. Their eyes meet, burning hazel to electric blue, before they go in for a sealing kiss. The crystal dims moments before the kiss and is hurled across the room to smash against a wall in a shower of glitter and smoke.

From the shadows a set of keen navy eyes watch on, as another crystal is formed to replay the same scenes as its predecessor only to be hurled against a wall this time with an animalistic growl.

"Well now Goblin King, that seemed a bit unnecessary," mused the shadowy figure.

Another growl escapes the tortured monarchs lips, "Lacheisis," he snarled, "I thought I told you never return here."

"Powerful as you may be Jereth, and you are the most powerful, even you can't defy a Fate," Lacheisis hummed amused, "though great goblin king, I would not put it pass your stubbornness to try regardless." she laughed now openly the sound like tiny tinkling bells..

"WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK!" Jereth bellowed at her rising from his throne, the wind began to pick up blowing chicken feathers and straw around the room. His anger swelled and filled the room it was almost suffocating, however Lacheisis never moved not even out of the shadows.

"I knew this would be a challenge, i just never thought," she mumbled to herself

"you thought what after all this time it would just go away that I wouldn't still be angry? That I wouldn't be pining for her? Must make you laugh in your quiet moments to think that you pulled the wool over my eyes. You and your twisted sisters must regale me with the tale sometime, but right now I could give a damn. NOW GET OUT!"

The wind roared around them again whipping Jareth wild feathery hair back magnificently, Lacheisis couldn't help my smile he truly was a sight to behold, the great Goblin King in all his regalia.

"Oh Jereth," Lacheisis sighed, "you of all people should know things aren't always what they seem; yet I find you are the one that takes most things for granted."

"How dare..."

"Stop!" It was barely a shout, in fact Lacheisis barely raised her voice but everything went silient, like a candle being extinguished all the malic in the air dissipated, the wind ceased to blow, and the gloom settling around the castle receded. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, true I have a fondness for you but even I can only be pushed so far. Great Goblin King, I did not come here to cause any grief on the contrary I came to invite you to Imbolc celebration." she smiled warmly

* * *

 **Are we intrigued? I look forward to our next encounter...**

~ _M_


End file.
